


Les Images Après

by amazing6769



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 20:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12417360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazing6769/pseuds/amazing6769





	Les Images Après

La Nuit de Pluie 

 

你知道么？  
古拉丁语中的“khole”并不意味着“ira”，而是黑暗。  
他说。指尖沿着高脚杯细腻的边沿缓缓抚过，仿佛那是路易十五时代的宫廷仕女那庄严衬裙下的一束薄纱，仍残存着春宵过后的软玉温香。  
在古代人的眼中，忧郁之中的愤怒，就是黑夜中的黑色。  
——但这是没有用的。  
他笑了起来，语调和悦得几乎可以称得上是动人，没有用的。  
即使把眼睛蒙起来，转上两圈，再把布条在脑后系紧，都是没有用的。从来都没有绝对的黑暗，来表达这个世界在出生与死亡之间被撕裂的强烈对比。不应该说，在出生与死亡之间。而应该像上帝那样，以明确的方式说：  
在性欲，与地狱之间。 

 

桃心木落地钟敲过三下的时候，弗朗西斯抬起了蓝色的眼睛。  
夜 色微凉。细密的雨丝耐心地敲打着奢华的落地窗。装饰着狄安娜雕塑的枝形烛台将处女之神姣好的身形映到玻璃上。火光在壁炉中颤动着，他湛蓝的瞳眸映出金黄的 光斑，犹如提香的油画中那一潭漾动着清晨阳光的深青色水塘，却缺少了提香笔下独有的暖金色的韵味，而只有铺陈于那片阳光之下的若隐若现的幽深蓝色，生涩而 冰冷。  
他望向窗外。  
凡尔赛的花园正浸淫于漫漶雨夜之中。  
这座夜夜笙歌的庞然宫殿一旦沉寂，就固化为一个晦涩的隐喻，令人无从解读，也无心解读。它的辉煌它的庄严它的极尽雍容，都藏匿于浓稠的黑暗之中，如同潜伏的不知名的巨大的夜之野兽。王公显贵们，男人们和女人们，都在野兽的腹中沉沉酣睡，仿佛黑暗本身，就是一种回忆。  
那是一种回忆。 

 

落地钟的时针有规则地摆动着。咔嚓。咔嚓。每一秒都在提醒着他，夜正在流逝。  
他缓缓站起身，任那袭搭在膝上的用金银线绣着没药白花的波斯毛毯滑落，走到窗前。伸出手，掌心贴着玻璃，感觉到雨夜透过玻璃传来的温度。  
他知道他在等待着什么。  
一个形象。  
从黑夜中剥离而出的形象。  
爱应当由萦绕于心头的一些形象组成。他曾经说过。在这些无法抗拒的形象之上，还要加上一番滔滔不绝的谈话。他宣称，他将自己献身于这样一种古老的爱，他将血肉添加于形象之中，并将那些形象都献于那唯一的存在者。  
他 说，爱应是一双深色的瞳眸，时而慵倦，时而灵活，每到深夜，就会灼灼地明亮起来；爱应是两爿略薄的嘴唇，唇角溢满了放荡不羁的粲然；爱还应当是一头散乱的 黑发，铺陈在绣满明艳繁花的东方绸缎上，有着不可思议的柔软质地。爱是交缠的肢体，是游移的指尖，是低声呢喃而出的最隐秘的话语。爱的形象是如此纯粹，纯 粹得足以让多明我会的修士在胸前连连划着十字，希望能够加以驱逐。  
那一刻，庭院中传来了裹着厚厚绒布的马车轮的沉闷声响。  
他的嘴角漾起一丝笑意。 

 

他必然会从那个暗门进来，弗朗西斯知道。  
悄 无声息地，迅速地，犹如一道随时可能消散的阴影，一段含糊而微妙的旋律，或是一个从唇间吐露出的模棱两可的词语。他会小心翼翼地拉开暗门后的扣锁，轻微的 咔嗒一声，随后就是黑色斗篷的簌簌作响，仿佛在启幕铃之后，帷幕被缓缓拉起的沙沙声。白色羊皮靴轻柔地落在萨伏纳里地毯上，脚步声几乎湮没于雨声之中，融 为雨滴敲打窗户的细微声响的一部分。  
如往常那般，他还是会在那面巨大的黑漆描金屏风后踟蹰片刻，深深地呼吸上一口气。呼吸声在深夜里变得清晰可闻，就像掠过荒原的风。  
弗朗西斯只是不作声，等待着。  
他走了出来。长长的斗篷拖曳在身后，兜帽已经取下，几缕棕发被雨水打湿，凌乱地粘在苍白的前额上。  
我来了。他用法语说，带着些微口音。  
弗朗西斯转过身，带着微笑，望着他。 

 

“他们只是黑夜的玩具，被看不见的场景牵着鼻子走。那场景孕育了他们，并把它的阴影带到各处，覆盖一切。” 

过来。金发的青年说。  
我亲爱的盟友。我的宝石。我的罗德里赫。  
听到这一连串的所有格，来者微微蹙眉，但还是走了过去，在离他不足一尺的距离停下，近得足以让他嗅到来者身上那为雨水和尘土所掩盖不住的特殊气息，清冷，凛冽，略带幽幽的香气。维也纳的春日的气息，他想，终究是比巴黎要冷一些的。  
他伸出手，冰凉的指尖碰触到了那个人的面颊。  
对方明显地有些僵硬，但仍然直直地站在那里，扬起脸，用紫色的眸子望着他。瞳眸深处有一丝凶狠的意味，但被很好地隐藏在顺从的温和外表下。  
——他哑然失笑。  
你每次都表现得像个殉道者，亲爱的罗德里赫。  
谢谢您的忠告。我尽力不使其成为事实。  
这就是他得到的回答。  
Hélas，他叹息一声，凑过身去，耐心地，一点点地吻掉来者前额上的雨滴。  
罗德里赫索性闭上了眼睛。  
他感觉到那冰凉的指尖顺着自己的面颊往下，顺着脸庞的轮廓慢慢划过，划出一道流畅的曲线，然后轻柔地掠过脖颈，最终落在斗篷的系扣上。  
扣结被缓缓解开，沉甸甸的黑色斗篷坠到了地面，露出里面的白紫色礼服。他没有睁开眼睛，只是安静地等待。  
但那冰凉的手却松开了。一个吻轻轻地落在他的眼睑上。  
好了。弗朗西斯语气轻快地说。  
他略带惊讶地睁开了眼睛，只看到金发青年笑了笑，然后转过身，离开窗边，走到壁炉前。他用不解的神情，望着弗朗西斯拿起壁炉上的一瓶罗曼尼•康蒂，从容不迫地为自己斟了一杯红酒。  
待在那里，别动。  
弗朗西斯对他说，用的是命令式，语调却和悦得让人不忍拒绝。  
——然后，慢慢地，将你的领巾，解下。 

 

有一种显现是这个世界所特有的。他说。  
常 常会有一些梦。有时候，需要掀开床上的帷幔，显示一下正在彼此相爱的肉体。有时候，需要显示桥梁和茅屋，碉楼和亭台，小船和马车，安居乐业、各得其所的各 色人等。有时候，一片薄雾或者一座高山足矣。有时候，在阵阵狂风的摧残下低头摇晃的一棵树足矣。有时候，甚至夜色本身足矣。  
他举起高脚杯，缓缓转动杯沿，透过杯中摇荡的鲜红色液体，不动声色地注视着那姿态僵硬地伸出手，开始扯动领巾的罗德里赫。  
嘘。他突然开口道。听。  
罗德里赫停了下来，领口半敞，抬起头。  
紫色瞳眸深处的那丝凶狠的意味已经再也无法隐藏了。他站在落地窗前，满怀困惑，以及憎恶之色。摇曳的烛光从侧面映照上来，使得那苍白的脸庞增添了几分刻薄而危险的意味。  
听到了么？弗朗西斯笑着说。  
很遗憾，我只听到了潘的呵欠声。① 对方冷冷地回答道。  
Oh là là，易怒的小猫，要仔细听。他将食指竖起，轻轻地放在唇上。  
——听，阿尔坎格雷•科莱里的F大调小提琴与大键琴奏鸣曲，Op.5，No.10.  
听到了么？大键琴沉稳的音色，以及小提琴甜美的吟唱？  
四下里只是一片寂静。  
罗德里赫的神情愈发困惑。这个玩笑未免过于拙劣了。他说。  
而金发的青年只是摇头，微笑着。听哪。听那些柔美的音符如何在空气中流动，如同上等的丝缎从掌心里倏然滑过，让这支曲子充斥于你的血液之中，感受它的脉动，它的震颤，然后，按照它的节奏，慢慢地，移动。  
——让你的指尖与你的身体成为奏鸣曲本身。  
站在窗前的人儿似乎明白了些什么。他生硬地扯下已经松散的领巾，将其掷于地面。抱歉，他说，我并不十分欣赏科莱里。过于松弛，过于甜腻，只会令精神堕入靡靡之境。  
这倒未尝不是件好事。弗朗西斯回答道。“Modus quo corporibus adhaerent spiriH”，② 当精神彻底沉沦之时，肉体便得以归回本真与自由。  
我完全不能理解您的哲学。  
毋需理解，亲爱的。弗朗西斯低声说，走到枝形烛台前，用左手拿起镂花的镀金铜勺，动作轻柔地熄灭了一根蜡烛。  
——“Un.”  
他数道。  
现在，解开长礼服的扣子。  
记住，按照科莱里的F大调小提琴与大键琴奏鸣曲的节奏。 

 

“我将把我那可怜的歌带往别处。既然有一种沉沦的音乐，就得有一种沉沦的绘画。” 

 

——“Neuf.”  
他数道，熄灭了第九根蜡烛。  
白紫色的礼袍如春末的残花一般铺散于地面，然后是银灰色缎面背心，再然后是硬梆梆的夹衬，当镶着双头鹰银质纹章的皮带落到地面的时候，发出了微妙的金属撞击声。  
有时候，他会要求那站在窗前的人儿停下。  
别动，他柔声命令道，维持着那个姿势，略略侧过来一些，很好，就这样。然后，长久地注视着那陷于愈发昏暗的烛光之中的躯体，以及那张脸庞上摇曳不息的光与影。  
罗德里赫始终沉默着。睫毛垂下的一爿阴影，忠实地遮住了瞳眸。  
用法国人的谚语来说，他大概正在月亮上散步。  
当精神沉沦，肉体便获得自由；当肉体不自由，精神便逃逸到了别处，乌有之乡，或者AEIOU的时代，无论什么都好，只要不在此处。  
不在此处。  
当那件已经破了几处的真丝衬衫最终从肩头褪下的时候，他甚至意味不明地叹息了一声。  
——“Seize.”  
只剩下两根蜡烛，在枝形烛台的顶端孤零零地燃烧。偌大的房间，几乎整个都沉入了黎明前最凝重的黑暗之中。只有壁炉里愈见微弱的火光，在徒劳无用地扩张出一小片昏黄的空间。  
他苍白的躯体，在黑暗中若隐若现着。  
最后的遮蔽也都已被除去。白色羊皮靴被他扔到了藏青色的天鹅绒窗帘下，姿态倒是优雅得不可思议，仿佛那是在盛大的节庆之日抛散给自己臣民的白色花束。  
弗朗西斯却不再计数了。只是安静地站在烛台旁的阴影里，用湛蓝的眼眸，望着他。  
许久之后，当他几乎要抵挡不住破晓前的料峭寒意，开始颤栗的时候，弗朗西斯开口道：  
“转过身去。背对我。”  
将赤裸的后背交给这个更像是敌人的盟友，显然并不是什么愉快的抉择。  
但他无从选择。  
身后传来了轻柔的脚步声。他的脊背本能地开始绷直，作为日耳曼人战斗的本能在身体里涌动着，他不得不紧紧攥着拳头，将指甲深深地扎入掌心。  
然而想象中的爱抚并没有来临。  
一股冰凉的液体，从他的后颈缓缓倾注而下，顺着线条美好的颈骨，一路往下流淌。  
——是罗曼尼•康蒂。  
他感觉到那价值不菲的红酒的醇香开始在自己身上弥散开来，连同着弥散而开的，还有强烈的不快。  
我不是赫贝或伽美尼台。③他低声抱怨道。  
但他的抱怨很快就转变为一声低低的呻吟。一连串远没有红酒那般轻柔的吻，落到了他的后颈上，然后顺着红酒流淌的轨迹，一路向下。啊。他略略惊叫了一声，又迅速地咬紧了嘴唇。  
噢，不，亲爱的。你当然不是赫贝，更不是伽美尼台。  
弗朗西斯的声音从身后传来，带着那种令他憎恶的和悦笑意。  
吻出乎意料地，落在了他右手的指尖上。  
手被从背后拽起。弗朗西斯从他宝蓝色的镶着珍珠领边的外套里扯出了一条黑色丝绒长手套。没有任何解释，他熟稔地将手套戴到罗德里赫的右手上，然后轻巧地将手套一直扯到上臂，还不忘最后在那大理石般的肌肤上印下一吻。  
被人从背后戴上手套绝非什么愉快之事。仿佛被钳制了一般，罗德里赫不得不微微弯下腰，以减少手臂被弯折到背后的疼痛。当左手也被以同样的方式戴上黑色长手套之后，他略微松了口气，却不无惊讶地发现，弗朗西斯再次转身，离开了窗边，退回壁炉前。  
他直起身，疑惑地望着那金发的青年。 

 

枝形烛台。将燃尽的两支蜡烛。散落一地的白紫色礼服。两只隐匿于黑暗之中的手。  
以及，黑夜。  
他不出声地笑了出来。  
在他看来，这就是爱的形象——断臂的阿波罗，抑或是断臂的维纳斯，从夜色中被生生地勾勒出来，犹如从黑影中诞生的黑版法凹印，犹如出自母亲产道的婴儿。  
从来就没有绝对的黑暗，来表达这个世界被撕裂于出生与死亡之间的强烈对比。不，不应该说，在出生与死亡之间，而应当用上帝的方式，明确地说：  
在性欲，与地狱之间。 

 

END 

 

①潘神，古希腊神话中的山林之神。喜好恶作剧。这里贵族是在暗指法叔的恶作剧过于拙劣，连潘神都要打呵欠。  
②拉丁文，意为“鉴于我们是以精神和肉体的合成来解释一切事物的”。出自《帕斯卡尔思想录》84—390（72）117—283  
③希腊神话中司酒的男女，其形象常用来作为建筑的装饰雕塑，尤其是酒馆的装饰。 

 

********************************************************************** 

 

“Après nous, le déluge. ” 

 

  
Si nostre vie est moins qu'une journée  
En l'eternel, si l'an qui fait le tour  
Chasse noz jours sans espoir de retour,  
Si perissable est toute chose née. 

——Joachim Du Bellay, « L’Olive » 

 

真冷啊。  
他懒洋洋地倚着深红提花缎面的马车座椅，将指尖放在唇边轻声呵了口气。那些浸在稀薄的白色雾气中的手指纤长而略显青白，指骨因为经年累月的握剑征战而变得突 兀，但右手中指上环着的那一枚精巧的雕刻着百合花纹样的银戒指巧妙地化解了这种突兀，使其转变为一种不可思议的内敛的优雅。雾气散开后，那些指尖轻轻地碰 触着彼此，然后交缠在一起。  
罗德里赫坐在车厢的对面，默不作声地注视着他。  
有的面孔天生具有大理石般的材质，时光无法侵蚀它们的美好 ——不知为何那位保守的老好先生忽然想起了这样一句话。他感到厌恶与惶恐，试图向主祈祷以将那些词语从脑海中驱逐出去，但万能的主虽然能够使他的意念纯 净，却显然无法从他眼前驱逐开那张面孔，那张当他仍是笨拙地抱着比自己还高的长剑的小小东马尔克边区的时候就已美得让他无法直视的面孔，历经八个世纪的战 乱与动荡仍然顽固地留存着最初的精致轮廓的面孔，蔑视所有时间的法则，肆意地张扬着这座大陆上最为强盛的王国的庄严与辉煌的面孔。他仍然记得幼时的自己是 如此卑微而胆怯地躲在角落张望，只为了能够看一眼那金发少年的身影，并发出孩子气的啧啧赞叹——真是讽刺，现在他坐在这驾镀金的四轮弹簧马车里，面对着同 样的面孔，却感觉如坐针毡。  
那张面孔的主人似乎觉察到了什么，抬起了深蓝色的眼睛，眼中隐隐一丝捉摸不透的笑意，望着他。  
你在想什么，亲爱的罗德里赫？  
毋需您劳心费神去猜测，先生。他生硬地用法语回答道，似乎要用官僚式的腔调来掩饰那若有若无的尴尬，既然您已经向皇帝陛下确认不会给予奥斯曼帝国以任何援助，我自然希望您赶紧打道回府。维也纳太冷，唯恐您贵体欠安。①  
弗朗西斯的唇角扬起了一个微妙的弧度。Oh là là，我的小猫，这就是你对我保持中立的承诺所表示的感谢？唇角的笑意转变为了更意味深长的笑容——而且，恐怕贵体欠安的，是你那亲爱的“人民皇帝”吧？  
于是那位可敬的老好先生就像他被比喻成的那种小动物骤然竖起全身的毛一般，忽地坐直，紫色的眼眸变得异常明亮，几乎像是在恫吓对方——皇帝陛下好得很。别妄想你可以用这个来要挟什么，弗朗西斯。  
敬语被迅速地抛弃了，他嘶嘶地用法语说着，德语的口音却比以往都要更为明显。  
Hélas，还是这样易怒呢。弗朗西斯笑着摇摇头，将双手交叠着放在膝上，慢条斯理地整理着那花纹繁复的天蓝色外套的下襟。可是你应该比谁都清楚，亲爱的，因为凡有血气的，尽都如草，他的美荣，都像草上的花。草必枯干，花必凋谢。②  
罗德里赫不言语，只是保持着戒备的姿态。  
主 啊，他怎么可能不清楚。当血色慢慢地从皇帝陛下紧捂的指缝里渗出的时候，他就知道，又一次的别离即将来临。但他只是默默地半跪在咳得上气不接下气的约瑟夫 身边，抚着君主不断颤抖的脊背，然后递上白色的丝麻手绢。约瑟夫没有接过手绢，却直接用沾着血渍的手抓住他的手腕，原本温润柔和的蓝色眼睛因为苍白的脸色 而显得突兀。我没有时间了。他嘶哑地说。  
您会好起来的。罗德里赫低声说，尽管那声音在他自己听来也苍白得惊人。  
皇帝自嘲般地笑了，将他的手拽过来，往那冰凉的手背上吻了一下，留下了血迹斑斑的吻痕。  
但是在那之前，我要你成为我所要的那个国家。我的奥地利。  
——无论采取什么方式。  
他望着自己那已经日不久矣的君主。  
“我死后，将是洪水滔天。”  
一阵不由而来的颤栗悄无声息地攫住了他，他垂下头，然后约瑟夫安静地揽过他的脖子，将他拥入自己怀中，仿佛是在拥抱一个即将失去父母的孩子。 

 

四 轮马车仍在朝着国境线疾驰。滚滚车轮声隔着紧闭的玻璃窗传来，隐隐有些发闷，两人间的沉默更加重了这种凝滞的意味。甚至是弗朗西斯，那以语辞饱满华美而著 称的雄辩家，也罕见地保持着缄默，目光心不在焉地投向窗外掠过的荒郊的枯树和灰白色天穹，深蓝色瞳眸映出变幻不息的光与影，却仍然仿佛空无一物。  
真冷啊。  
他再次说道，语调倒是柔和得像是在吟唱咏叹调，《费加罗的婚礼》中那一曲“Canzonetta sull'aria”兴许也有这般的动人。③  
该死的。罗德里赫开始诅咒自己的想象。有什么理由要为这个家伙的无病呻吟寻找一个隐喻？所有的隐喻都是危险的，他始终坚持认为，应当抛弃那些无用的修辞，用最素净的语言使事物的自身显现出来。  
但仅仅是素净的语言又怎么足够？  
那家伙自身就是一个谜团，你永远都猜测不到他下一步将会做什么。是的，你看着他抬起手来了，似乎又准备往指尖呵气好暖和暖和，但他却侧过身去，抚着玻璃窗面，将那轮廓美好的面庞凑近那光洁的表面，呵出雪白的雾气，然后就着那氤氲的雾气开始在窗面上涂抹文字—— 

“Rien de mortel ma langue plus ne sonne  
Jà peu à peu moi-même j'abandonne ”④ 

指 尖在雾气蒙蒙的窗面上游弋着，划出流畅的花体。他似乎对这个莫名其妙的游戏乐在其中，最后划出那个“e”的曲线的时候，他顿了顿，然后将食指尖放在自己那 略略发白的唇上轻吻了一下。就在罗德里赫还没有反应过来的时候，他就已经向前倾过身来，用那同样的食指尖，轻轻地摁着棕发的年轻人那线条柔和的唇。  
他的手本来就比平常人的要冷一些，此刻更是冰冷得惊人，还带着窗上雾气的微微润湿。罗德里赫本能地颤抖了一下，却没有往后退，只是扬起脸，直视着他。  
假使语词本身能够通过这种方式来传达，假使希斯雷姆德的威廉和阿伯拉尔的唯名论都失去意义，弗朗西斯低声说，那么，我要把这首诗的所有语词都献予你。  
你的诗歌对我而言已经过于廉价。罗德里赫几乎不出声地回答道。  
但无论如何廉价，亲爱的，金发的青年笑着，竟有些许苍凉而又愉快的意味——这已是最后一首。  
马车突然剧烈地颠簸了一下，向前倾着身子的弗朗西斯把持不住平衡，从座椅上跌落下去。冰冷的指尖迅速地划过罗德里赫的面颊，他下意识地搀住了对方的胳膊，惊觉那手臂竟比印象中的要瘦削了许多。  
弗朗西斯狼狈地单膝跪在地面上，被斜斜地搀扶着。谢谢，他的语气里透着一丝刻意营造出的罗曼蒂克气氛被突如其来的事故所打断时的懊恼，他开始挪动双腿，试图站起来，却发现自己已经被紧紧地拽住。  
——这是什么？罗德里赫问，声音干涩。  
他顺着那紫色眼眸的视线望过去，看到自己那缀着层层蕾丝的金边袖口在跌落时被向上扯起了一些，露出了小半截前臂，当然，还有那触目惊心的，大片的猩红色瘢块。  
没什么。他轻描淡写地将袖口又扯了回去，挣开对方的手，坐回位子上。  
多年的老毛病了。  
罗德里赫瞪着他。没想到你撒谎的技术和你恶作剧的技术同样拙劣。  
噢，弗朗西斯轻笑了起来，我都忘了。一年半前的那个夜晚确实妙不可言，我的小猫。  
棕发的年轻人恼怒地再次抓起他的右手，灵巧地解开袖扣，将袖子一直扯到胳膊肘上。  
他清楚地听到了年轻人发出的倒吸凉气的声音。大大小小的颜色猩红的瘢块，仿佛吞噬金属的红锈一般，布满他的整个手臂，几乎找不到一块完好的地方。天哪。天哪。罗德里赫看着那些红瘢，用德语喃喃着什么，忽然像是被灼热的铁块烫到似地松开手，抬起眼睛望着他。  
唔，就像你所看到的那样。弗朗西斯耸了耸肩，忽然觉得有些疲惫，向后靠在深红色的座椅上，抬起右手，抚弄着因为刚才的跌落而变得有些凌乱的金发，叫人分不清究竟是座椅的颜色更刺目，还是他手上的瘢块更扎眼。  
两个月前开始的。他语调平静地说。蔓延的速度比荒原的野火还快。  
罗德里赫只是目不转睛地盯着那些瘢块，脸色惨白。  
他侧过头，带着点好笑的神情看着那惊愕的年轻人——怎么，从没想过一个国家垂死时的样貌会是这样的么？你所期待的一个国家的死亡应该是什么样的？戴着花冠唱着老掉牙的歌子在飘满浮萍的池塘里慢慢地溺死？  
不，罗德里赫呢喃着，不应该是这样。至少得是在战场上……  
算了吧。弗朗西斯讽刺地笑着。我已经说过了，亲爱的。草必枯干，花必凋谢。我们虽然与生而有血气的人类不同，但也有着自己的繁盛与衰亡。然后他就像是厌倦了这个话题一般，将手背搭在眼睛上，不易被觉察地叹息了一声。  
真冷啊。 

 

马鞭在寒冷的薄雾中甩出一个清脆的弧度。  
暮霭在地平线扯出一丝血色的长线。马车加快了行进的速度，车身也随着愈发明显的颠簸而摇摆不止。与这种动荡不定的感觉形成鲜明对比的，是车厢中静止如同雕塑的两人，一个正襟危坐，一个松松垮垮地倚着座椅，遮着眼睛，似乎已经沉入不甚安稳的梦境。  
罗 德里赫长久地凝视着对面的人。那个他曾经如此憎恶与厌恨，却又被重重条款与利益约束着不得不对其表现出某种程度的顺从与依赖的人。他甚至曾经像约伯那般， 用所有恶毒的词语来诅咒1756年他们签订凡尔赛盟约的那个日子，愿黑暗和死荫索取那日，愿密云停在其上，愿日蚀恐吓它，⑤尽管当他们最终在金碧辉煌的镜 厅拥抱的时候，他仍不得不去亲吻那线条美好却冰凉异常的唇。他曾不止一次想象他们的同盟关系最终解除的时刻。他将欣欣然地用礼炮欢鸣来庆祝那个时刻，佐以 最为宏大而欢愉的室外交响乐。  
——显然，那个时刻，即将来临。  
可他为什么只是沉默。  
视线再次落在那触目惊心的红瘢上，他不易被觉察地叹息了一声。  
忽然，那本应已经睡着的金发青年悄悄地勾起嘴角，笑了起来。是在担心以后再也看不到我了么，我的小猫？  
于是他再次如同被比喻成的那种小动物受惊时一般，条件反射似地摆出戒备的姿态。  
弗朗西斯放下手，深蓝色瞳眸被暮色染上了奇异的淡紫色，注视着他。  
我亲爱的盟友，告诉我，那个时刻真的来临的时候，你会为我流下一滴眼泪么？  
这个问题没有任何意义。到了那时，我相信，对于你而言，眼泪将是最不欠缺的东西。他冷冷地回答道。  
又一声清脆的皮鞭抽响。  
还有几里地就到圣•波尔顿了。马车夫在前座用德语叫道。  
那么，即是我们道别的时刻了。弗朗西斯说，灿烂的笑容在嘴角溢开，眼睛却明显地黯淡下来。然后他伸出双手——给我临别的拥抱吧，无情的吾爱。假使这就是最后一次。  
罗 德里赫望着他，略有些迟疑地伸出了手。然后他就被整个揽入了对方的怀中，如此仓促和用力，以至于他们两个都跌落到了车厢的地板上。弗朗西斯跪在地面，恶狠狠地拥抱着他，仿佛要把他全身的骨头都捏碎似的。他感到惊异而又愤怒，试图挣脱这极端主义的拥抱，但没等他开始挣扎，弗朗西斯的手臂就松了下来，金色的脑 袋深深地埋在他的肩膀里，低低的呢喃隔着褐色的呢绒传来，显得有点发闷。  
再见了，罗德里赫。再见。  
他感觉到揽着自己的双臂在遏制不住地微微颤抖。他想起了约瑟夫的拥抱，同样的绝望，同样的不顾一切，同样的冰冷，即使紧贴彼此，也无法感觉到温度。  
他犹疑着，慢慢地，抱住了对方。 

 

“我再也找不到时间，想象一种形象，或者不如说，把这形象在我的眼前捕捉住，以便将它复制下来。我的作品在别处。” 

一盏摇曳不息的风灯。一扇明暗不定的玻璃窗。一个低声呢喃而出的词语。  
以及，黑夜本身。  
那日，他们未能抵达圣•波尔顿。即使那座小城已经近在咫尺。  
马车静静地栖于近郊的森林中。他们静静地蜷缩在车厢的地板上。大片的绚烂的蝶状红瘢在其中一具柔韧而修长的躯体上肆无忌惮地绽放着，于微微的夜光下泛着奇异的猩红的色彩。假使弗朗西斯得以亲眼见到这样的景象，大概会用繁冗的辞藻来大加称赞其中那朽坏衰败的甜蜜意象所带来的独特美感，然而很不幸的是，他自身即是这种意象的诠释者，而他此刻正紧闭着双目，似乎正沉浸于一个动荡不安的梦魇。  
罗德里赫用指尖抚过他落在额前的金发，然后慢慢地，用指尖勾勒出他的鼻梁，嘴唇，脸颊的轮廓，并不碰触，只是隔着不足一厘米的距离，在空中慢慢地游移。  
然后指尖停留在他的颈脖上。  
你将会变成什么？他呢喃着。  
一个不曾存在的国家？一个四分五裂的国家？一个被革命的热度所异化的国家？  
指尖悄无声息地摁上了已经遍布红瘢的脖颈。纤长的手指慢慢地覆过那些骇人的瘢痕，然后，缓缓地收拢。  
他悄然坐起，跨过那具仍在沉睡的躯体，将双手都摁在那颈脖上。  
那一刻他异常冷静。他告诉自己，这是最谨慎也最保险的做法。  
他并非没有见证过国家的消失与灭亡，但他从未见过像弗朗西斯这样，衰败之中仍蕴含着某种危险的热度。那些猩红的蝶状瘢痕，有着令人惊异的高热。这绝不仅仅是普通的衰亡那般简单。  
他 慢慢地加重了力道。身下的金发青年蹙了蹙眉，发出低低的呻吟，但仍然没有从梦魇中挣脱出来。于是他身子向前倾，将全身力气都压在了扼着弗朗西斯的脖子的双 手之上。后者开始粗重地喘息，手抬了起来，在空中漫无目的地抓着。蓝色的瞳眸半睁开了，却没有固定的视焦，在那涣散的目光中，讶异的成分似乎远多于愤怒。  
他咬咬牙，继续加重力道。金发的青年的呼吸几乎只剩下细细的一丝，嘴唇半启，微微翕动着，似乎想要说些什么，但已经一个音也发不出来了。  
别了。别了。他低吟着。  
忽然，他感觉到有什么在脸颊上流淌，然后迅速地滑落到弗朗西斯涨红的面庞上。  
深蓝色的瞳眸骤然睁大。  
弗朗西斯拼命挣扎着伸出手，碰触到了那企图扼死自己的棕发年轻人的面颊。  
眼泪。他说不出话，只能用嘴型艰难地一个音节一个音节地拼凑着句子——你的，眼泪。  
那一刻，他的蓝色眼睛与约瑟夫的蓝色眼睛骤然重叠了起来。  
而罗德里赫已经松开了手，伏在那布满猩红瘢痕的躯体上，任眼泪肆意地流淌。 

 

——我们之后，将是洪水滔天。 

 

END 

 

① 指一七八八年至一七九零年间的奥地利与奥斯曼土耳其帝国之间的杜比卡战争，这场战争因奥地利策动波斯尼亚的基督教徒暴动而起，是历史上哈布斯堡王朝与奥斯 曼帝国的最后一场战争。约瑟夫二世亲自出征，却在战场上感染了肺结核，直接导致了他在一七九零年的死亡。  
② 《彼得前书，1:24》  
③ “Canzonetta sull'aria”，又名“Che soave zeffiretto”，《费加罗的婚礼》中伯爵夫人与苏珊娜合唱的一段咏叹调，中文译为《西风颂》或《柔和的西风》。  
④ 出自杜贝莱的《致真爱的十四行诗》，勉强译为： 

我的唇齿间将不再有世俗之音  
此刻我将自我舍弃 

⑤ 《约伯记，3 :5》 

******************************************************************** 

 

La Vision 

 

金黄的大墓地。  
这是一个被彻底抛弃的巨大花园。凄凉得犹如大自然让第一个人在那里出现的时候一样。一块块岩石已然松动。千百年的风吹雨打、日晒霜冻，石板早就开了缝。石头上布满苔藓。青藤吞没了石碑。  
青藤，缠绕在一切挺立的东西上，跟黑色的十字架纠集在一起，把它们揪紧，然后把它们覆盖，然后束缚住，然后卡死。 

 

孩子在粘稠的、灼热的阳光下艰难地跋涉。枯萎的藤蔓不断缠住他的脚步。碎石遍地，脚硌得生疼。  
他停在一方小小的，残损的墓碑前。  
他伸出幼小的手，拨开上面的青藤。  
露出黑色的，早已模糊的墓志铭。 

 

“一个孤独死去的孩子  
就像一个孤独死去的国王” 

 

他从昏昏沉沉的梦中醒过来。  
加冕典礼辉煌的交响乐若有若无地敲击着他的鼓膜，但他分不清是白天还是黑夜，也分不清音乐传来的方向。他的眼睛仍在渗着混合了脓液的血，尽管不知什么时候已经更换上了新鲜的纱布。  
罗德里赫。他伸出小手，唤道。  
细幼的声音却嘶哑干涩得惊人。  
他自嘲地笑了一下。昏迷的这些天，又变得更加弱小了呢。就连那原本合身的白色小睡衣，都显得过于宽大了，绣着素净花边的袖口，松松垮垮地滑落了下来，挂在那圆圆短短的胳膊上。他蜷缩在美泉宫的帝王房间里的那张象征着国家威严的极尽雍容的大床上，被重重的鹅绒被覆盖着，小得几乎可以忽略不计。  
小手在黑暗中毫无方向地抓着，但什么也抓不着。  
——奥地利。他用更加威严的声音叫道，快来我身边。但那稚嫩的童音还是出卖了他的恐惧。他艰难地坐起来，试图分辨乐声传来的方向。  
无论如何，他绝不能在神圣罗马帝国的皇帝加冕礼上缺席。绝不能。  
他在黑暗中摸索着，爬到床边。赤裸的小脚试探着，碰到了冰凉的大理石地面。他哆嗦了一下，咬咬牙就顺着床边滑了下去。才在地上磕磕绊绊地走了两步，他就从床边的台阶上骨碌碌地滚了下来。  
该死的。他半天才从地毯上爬起来，敲了敲自己那圆圆的金色脑袋。居然忘了皇帝的床是建在台阶上的——他究竟在这张床上躺了多久了？然后他开始跌跌撞撞地摸索着，拖着对他来说太宽太长的白色睡衣，朝门口走去。只要找到出口就行，他暗暗给自己打气，你能做到的。然后就能一直穿过那些房间，走到楼梯间。  
于是他跌跌撞撞地走着，摸着墙，以及那些刻着精细花纹的家具，一点点地朝出口挪去。  
——奥地利到底在哪里。他想道。  
某种不祥的预感悄然攫取了他。他抬起小手，想要用力地擦一擦眼睛，却很快就意识到自己那发脓腐烂的眼睛已经流不出任何泪水。  
真丢人。他低声对自己说。不许哭。  
不许哭。 

 

当罗德里赫发现他的时候，他倒在蓝色楼梯间的平台上，蜷成小小的一团。细密的金发铺散在深蓝色地毯上，蒙着眼睛的白色纱布渗出丝丝血渍。棕发的年轻人叹息着将他抱起来，朝皇帝房间走回去。  
孩子因为些微的颠簸而醒了过来。是奥地利吗？他轻声问。  
是的。罗德里赫回答道，带着微微责备的语气。您不应该自己出来。  
他把圆滚滚的脸颊靠在年轻人的肩头上，一言不发。  
奥地利，我做了梦。孩子突然说。  
嗯？年轻人轻轻地应道。  
我梦到了我的墓碑。以及我的墓志铭。孩子用与他的外貌全然不符的沧桑语气说，我看不清我的生卒年月，但在那一刻我知道我已经足够古老。  
古老到足以平静地面对死亡。  
然后他伸出手，用那幼嫩的指尖一点点地碰触年轻人面颊，以及那些在面颊上漫延的冰凉泪水。我知道。我知道。奥地利。你已经等不到那个时刻。  
我的双头鹰旗帜，我的皇冠，我的权威，全都拿去罢。  
帝国将亡。帝国万岁。  
时间是1804年，8月11日。 

 

“每个人都跟随着夜的碎屑。”  
“一粒葡萄种子膨胀，绽开。”  
“夏初，所有的意大利李子都熟透得开裂。” 

 

他越来越频繁地陷入昏迷之中。梦中，阿瓦尔人的马蹄铿锵踏过荒芜的平原，弩枪的啸声划破天空，奥托一世的鹰旗漫山遍野地飘扬，东征的骑士们高举酒杯，高声歌唱——在那开满鲜花的田野，他们用中古低地德语粗鲁地嘶吼着，任泪水与喜悦一同放肆地流淌。  
在那开满鲜花的田野，在那开满鲜花的田野。①  
1805年5月26日，拿破仑在米兰加冕为意大利国王。  
梦中的菲利西亚诺却从未改变。  
他偷偷摸摸地追逐着那个孩子。初夏的阳光下，隐秘的爱恋如同熟透的意大利李子一般悄然绽裂。  
8月9日，第三次反法同盟成立。硝烟的阴霾低垂于巴伐利亚的上空。  
古天鹅堡里的悠扬乐声仍在他的梦中回荡。  
中世纪的竖琴与长笛吟唱着特里斯坦的悲歌，骑士们披上沉重而锃亮的铠甲，即将再次出行。  
10月20日，马克将军向法军投降，奥军主力在巴伐利亚战场被全数击溃。那些风尘仆仆的身着单薄的红蓝制服的法国军人攻入维也纳城的时候，他正在梦中与天鹅堡的骑士们远征耶路撒冷的圣地。  
当金发的男子走进美泉宫的帝王房间，俯下身，轻吻他的面颊的时候，他在昏迷中露出一丝模模糊糊的微笑。  
神圣罗马帝国。弗朗西斯用古拉丁文呼唤他的名字。  
一如九个世纪以前，那个叫西法兰克的孩子用悦耳的声音呼唤他的同胞兄弟一般。  
然而那一刻，他的梦中开满了中东没药的白花。赤脚的波斯女子在无花果树下跳着舞，又是谁在用希伯莱语于迦南的清泉之畔吟着《雅歌》——我的佳偶，你甚美丽，你甚美丽。你的眼在帕子内好像鸽子眼。你的头发如同山羊群卧在基列山旁。②  
弗朗西斯叹息了一声，将粗糙的布满伤痕的手放在他的额头上。  
——再见了。  
12月2日，奥斯特里茨之战在距离维也纳仅一百二十公里的普拉岑高地打响。俄奥联军再次遭遇溃败。法军的炮弹轰然击破冰面，多克多罗夫军的数千名士兵跌入冰湖之中的惨叫与挣扎，为这场欧洲军事史上最为辉煌的战役画上了句号。  
拿破仑从奥斯特里茨战场班师回朝。跟随着雄心勃勃的皇帝陛下离开的弗朗西斯在临走之前，从马背上默默地回过头，凝望着维也纳的方向。 

 

  
孩子记不清自己究竟做了多少个梦。  
那个冬日的清晨，他迷迷糊糊地醒来的时候，再次习惯性地伸出小手。奥地利，他叫道。很快，熟悉的纤长的手指就悄然把他的手拢进了掌心，紧紧地握着。  
罗德里赫，是你吗？他并不掩饰那稚嫩童音中的欣喜。  
那手指冰凉，微微颤抖着。  
对不起，神圣罗马帝国。罗德里赫的声音仿佛从某处遥远的地方飘来，带着一丝濒临绝望的清亮。我没能守住维也纳，我没能守住……  
嗯？孩子惊异地转向他的方向，试图从黑暗中勾勒出他的模样。  
——维也纳，失陷了吗？童音里带着几丝疑惑和不解。  
可是为何我对此一无所知？弗朗西斯他来过这里么？究竟是何时？  
罗德里赫不言语，只是越发紧地攥着孩子的小手，仿佛是要确认他仍然存在似的，死死地攥着。  
孩子微微皱起眉头，但仍然强忍着疼，不作声。  
然后，罗德里赫将他的小手贴到自己的前额上。  
对不起。棕发的年轻人不断重复着这样的话，对不起。  
1805年12月26日，普莱斯堡协议签订。割让土地，战争赔款，他麻木地看着鹅毛笔在纸上起起落落，黑色的墨迹在协议的最末尾勾勒出他的名字，罗德里赫•埃德勒斯坦，与弗朗西斯•波诺伏瓦的名字并列着，简直就像一出绝妙的反讽剧。  
只不过是十六年而已。  
十六年，对于国家而如同白驹过隙。  
而 圣•波尔顿那一夜绝望的相拥，却已经演化为两个帝国在战场上的拼死厮杀。他曾在硝烟滚滚的战场上下意识地寻找那个身影，那个他曾如此厌恶与憎恨，却又无法 舍弃的身影。却只能隐约看到无数身着红蓝制服的军人，举着缀着金色皇冠的红白蓝三色旗帜，高喊着大革命的口号，朝着德意志的土地冲锋陷阵，分不清谁才是弗 朗西斯，谁才是他的臣民——不，弗朗西斯已经没有了臣民。他就是他的人民本身。  
战争。签订条约。再一次地战争。再一次地签订条约。周而复始，周而复始。弗朗西斯自立为帝国，他也自立为帝国。他们隔着漫天战火和尸体堆充满仇恨地谩骂对方，却再也没有真正见上一面。弗朗西斯攻入维也纳城的时候，他不得不抛下昏迷不醒的神圣罗马帝国，跟随着自己的皇帝逃往俄军的驻营。伊万•布热津斯基见到他的时候，用那种俄罗斯人特有的微笑说，欢迎您，辉煌的奥地利帝国。而他只能强作笑颜，按照俄国人的礼仪，吻了他的面颊三下。每次亲吻，都像是在往他作为帝国的自尊心之上狠狠地抽一道鞭子。  
是啊，如此辉煌的帝国。首都沦陷，军队破败，寄人篱下。那个因为先前的吕内维尔和约而永久失明的孩子，仍在美泉宫里沉睡着，生死未卜。  
——这场闹剧，何时才能终结。  
鹅毛笔悄然垂落。普莱斯堡和约正式生效。他以在北意大利的领地，四千万法郎的赔款，以及退出第三次反法同盟的承诺，换回了短暂的和平。  
却仍然无法阻挡命运那沉重脚步的来临。 

 

他早该料到这一刻。  
从巴伐利亚和符腾堡被册封为王国，巴登获得选帝侯的地位那时候就已开始。他们在弗朗西斯的面前单膝跪下，亲吻那个欧洲大陆最为强盛的帝国的戒指。他们已不再需要从神圣罗马帝国那里获取权威与荣光，法兰西帝国会对他们的战功给予种种褒奖。很快，更多的邦国加入了他们的行列，无论自愿抑或是不自愿。他们宣誓向弗朗西斯效忠，为其提供军队，然后获得选帝侯或公国的地位。  
神圣罗马帝国的权力体系，正在一点点地分崩离析。  
那孩子的呼吸已经变得极其微弱。深夜时分，他会跪在帝王房间那张宝蓝色的大床前，长久地捧着那孩子冰冷的小手，然后，意识到自己的领巾和衣襟已经被肆无忌惮的泪水打湿。  
多么讽刺。他想。  
在尸横遍野的战场上，在逃离维也纳城的时候，在被强迫着低下头接受苛刻的和约的时候，他都不曾流出一滴眼泪。只有在这万籁俱寂的深夜，对着那可能永远都不会再次醒来的孩子，他才任由泪水漫延。有时候，他甚至分不清，这泪水究竟是为了神圣罗马帝国而流，还只是为了他自己的苦痛而流。  
无人见证他的泪水，甚至是神圣罗马帝国。  
春日回暖之时，孩子的身体状况似乎又稍稍恢复了一些。奥地利，他用略显沙哑的童音说，我做了好多个梦，真想都对你说。那里有十字军的骑士，在无花果树下跳舞的波斯女子，还有迦南之地的美丽清泉。  
罗德里赫无奈地笑着，俯身亲了亲他圆嘟嘟的脸颊。等您身体好一些的时候再说吧。  
孩子扬起脸，小手扯住了他的几缕棕色的发丝，扯得他有点微微作疼。  
可是……孩子欲言又止。那曾经湛蓝的眼睛现在被厚厚的白色纱布裹着，看不出什么表情。  
不，什么也没有。神圣罗马帝国低声说，放下了手。  
——去照看你的臣民罢。奥地利。愿主赐福于他们。  
罗德里赫低头注视着那个孩子。然后，给了他一个吻。  
真正的，唇齿交缠的吻。  
孩子在这个长吻中先是变得僵硬，然后浑身颤栗，当罗德里赫最终抬起头来的时候，他的面颊已经通红有如初秋熟透的石榴。在他漫长的九个世纪的生命中，他曾不止一次想象过这样一个吻，缱绻，深刻而又绵长，也许是和菲利西亚诺，也许是和某位甜美的东欧姑娘，却从未想象过，在自己的生命即将走到尽头的时候，会如此猝不及防地到来。  
好点了么？罗德里赫问。  
天哪。天哪。神圣罗马帝国只是满脸通红地嗫嚅着，开始用拉丁文念叨起来，Confiteor Deo omnipotenti, et vobis, fratres, quia peccavi nimis ...③  
恕我直言，但您此刻并不需要向主悔罪。棕发的年轻人笑着揉了揉他细密的金发。您还有很多年可活。  
我以为我马上就要死了。真的。他小声地辩解道，然后慢慢地，露出了几乎是属于一个真正的孩子般的，天真的笑容。  
谢谢你。奥地利。  
很快，他又再次陷入了昏迷。这次昏迷的时间比以往都更为漫长，也更为煎熬，伴随着高热和断断续续的呓语。他会用掺杂着古拉丁文的中古德语呢喃一些早已帙失的诗章的残片，或者索性就是意味不明的呻吟。有时他会呼唤菲利西亚诺的名字，用那种怪异的古老的语言。  
——直至1806年7月12日。  
命运的脚步声，隔着上千公里的距离，沉重地叩动着哈布斯堡王朝的宫殿。  
十六个邦国与弗朗西斯签订了巴黎条约。莱茵联盟正式组建。  
神圣罗马帝国在那一天终于醒了过来。  
我真想见见那个孩子。他说。  
罗德里赫扶着他的头，正准备为他那从未停止流脓的眼睛更换干净的纱布，动作忽然僵硬了一下。您说什么？  
那个新生的孩子。神圣罗马帝国说，嘴角挂着一丝模糊而天真的笑容。莱茵联盟。  
您大概是弄错了。罗德里赫生硬地回答道，一边狠狠地将新纱布缠上他的眼睛——孩子禁不住呲了呲牙——根本就没有什么莱茵联盟。只有您而已，记住了，只有您而已。  
神圣罗马帝国只是默不作声，直至罗德里赫换好纱布，收拾好器具，准备离开房间的时候，他才用小手突然抓住年轻人的衣角。  
奥地利，如果将来你能够见到他……孩子固执地说，如果你能够见到莱茵联盟那个孩子，请告诉他，我要将我所有的祝福，都赠予他。  
请你，告诉他这一切。  
罗德里赫的声音过了许久，才传过来。  
请原谅我的冒昧。但我断然不会替您传达。  
——我绝对不承认莱茵联盟的存在。绝不。  
那一刻，他站得衿高而僵直，脸色惨白，仿佛一具随时可能破碎的石膏塑像。 

 

二十五天后，他的衿高即被击得粉碎。  
那是一封用红蜡密封的精美信件。仅仅是蜡印上的纹章，已经令他感到天旋地转，站立不稳。  
——弗朗西斯的纹章。  
他遏制不住手的颤抖，拆开信件，抖开仍然散发着幽幽香气的淡蓝色信纸，却发现那偌大的纸面上，只有用他所熟悉的花体字写就的一句话——  
“凡有血气的，尽都如草，他的美荣，都像草上的花。草必枯干，花必凋谢。”  
信纸无声地在手中被揉成一团。他面色苍白地抬起头，正对上了弗兰茨一世的视线。  
皇帝朝他点了点头。瘦削的脸庞上每一道皱纹都凝重得有如刀刻。  
是时候了。弗兰茨一世哑声说。  
——是时候了。  
他不记得自己是怎样梦游般地走进帝王房间的，又是怎样如游荡的鬼魂一般悄无声息地上了床，横跨在那个孩子身上，将冰凉的手指放在那幼嫩的颈脖上的。他不记得那个孩子在临死前是否说了什么，是否露出了讶异的神情，抑或愤怒的目光。不，那个孩子的眼睛始终藏匿在厚厚的纱布之下，他甚至无法得知那个孩子是否醒了过来。他宁愿那孩子从未醒过来，从未醒来。  
他只是用尽全身的力气，扼紧那细细的颈脖。十七年前，他也曾经如此，将冰凉的手指放在谁的咽喉之上，还有更为冰凉的眼泪，他已经不愿再去回想。  
神圣罗马帝国死得就像一只小猫那样安静。  
他甚至花了十分钟去确认那个孩子是否真的已经断气。然后，他在孩子变得青紫的唇上吻了一下，摇摇晃晃地下了床，再梦游般地走出了房间，走下楼梯间，一直走到皇帝陛下的书房。  
弗兰茨一世看到他的时候，神色凝重地从办公桌后站了起来。  
“陛下……”他艰难地张口，只说了一个半单词，就眼前一黑。等他再次明白究竟是怎么回事的时候，发现自己躺在沙发上，领巾被解了下来，衣扣敞开着，双脚被抬高，垫在沙发扶手上，嘴里有着白兰地的苦涩味道，而脸上湿漉漉的，大概是被洒了不少混合着香液的冷水。几个宫廷女官正在他身旁忙得不亦乐乎，一位女官正试图打开嗅盐瓶的盖子，而另外三位正在激烈地争论着是否应当使用嗅盐。  
他艰难地撑着沙发坐起来，抹去脸上湿漉漉的水珠。  
够了。他声音嘶哑地说，现在，对外发布讣告。  
“神圣罗马帝国，从今日起，正式解散。” 

 

讣告在德意志的土地上安静地传播着。  
无人哭泣。  
歌德在他的日记中写道：“神圣罗马帝国死了。但那又怎么样呢？我显然对我的车夫和门房的争吵更感兴趣。”④ 

 

未完不续

 

① 出自中世纪民歌谱集《瑞纳抄本》，现藏于法国巴黎国家图书馆  
② 《雅歌，4:1》  
③ 天主教《悔罪经》的开头，意为“我向全能的主忏悔，并向你们，我的兄弟姐妹……”  
④ Thierry Lentz, Nouvelle Histoire du Premier Empire, tome I : Napoléon et la conquête de l'Europe 1804-1810, Fayard, 2002, p. 224.


End file.
